


saving him

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Knife Mention, M/M, Mugging, Soulmate AU, Violence, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil finds his soulmate in danger and attempts to save him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	saving him

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: everyone is born with a compass on their wrist, the needle of the compass points towards your soulmate.

Something was wrong. Virgil could feel it, in his bones, in his soul. His wrist was hurting, and compass seemed to be more antsy that usual, the point shaking, almost as if it was trying to leave its spot. He didn’t know why, but he was certain that his soulmate was in trouble, and... he needed to help. Wanted to help.

He slipped on his jacket and ran out his apartment, rushing through the streets and following his compass the best he could. The more he ran, the more his compass shook, the more his heart pounded. He finally found it point down an ally, and, as he saw what it was pointing to, his heart stopped.

His soulmate was in danger. Real danger. Life-threatening danger. He was pinned up against a wall, a knife to his neck, somebody whispering angrily to him, and Virgil didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Call the police, maybe? Although it would probably be too late by the time they arrived. No, he- he needed to act now.

He didn’t have anything on him in terms of defence, but he had taken some classes on self defence in the past, and... he was a fast runner if he needed to make a quick escape. All he had to do was get the mugger off his soulmate. Didn’t matter all that much if he got hurt himself as long as his soulmate was okay.

“Hey!” Virgil shouted, trying to make his voice sound as deep and threatening as possible. “Leave him alone!”

The mugger’s head snapped towards Virgil, and in that moment he regretted ever coming out at all. But no, he had to be strong, he-

The mugger completely ignored him, just moving the knife closer to his victim’s neck. Virgil’s soulmate seemed strangely calm in all of this, the only sign of fear being a single droplet of sweat running down his face, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid, wasn’t being hurt. So instead, it seemed as though Virgil would have to play offence. He charged at the mugger and grabbed his arms, twisting them around and away from his soulmate. Surprised, the mugger dropped his knife, which skittered on the ground a few feet away. The mugger stared Virgil down and pushed forward, and all that adrenaline faded again, replaced by the primal instinct to freeze in the face of danger.

He felt something knock against his cheek - a punch - and the next moment he was on the floor, and, yeah, this had been a terrible, terrible idea. But then he heard more fighting, the sound of bone cracking, and felt someone leaning over him, gently touching his shoulder. He breathed in and out and looked up, peaking one eye opened (why was it so difficult to open one of his eyes?), finding his soulmate over him, picking him up, then dragging him away. They walked down the street, Virgil’s head swimming, before they eventually turned into an apartment building, and before Virgil knew it he was on an unfamiliar couch, something cold pressed against the side of his face.

“Are you alright?” a voice asked. His soulmate. He had a beautiful voice, calming, soft.

Virgil tried to nod, but the pain in his head wouldn’t allow him to, so instead he let out a quiet, “Yeah.”

“Thank you, by the way,” his soulmate continued. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up. Although, maybe wasn’t a brilliant idea to attack a person much bigger than you who also had a knife.”

“I know, I know.” Virgil sighed. “I didn’t want you to get hurt. Are- Are you okay?”

“A little shaken,” he admitted, “but yes, physically I’m not hurt at all. If it hadn’t been for the knife, I would have taken that guy out far sooner.” Virgil stayed quiet for a few moments as his soulmate continued to attend to his wounds. Then, his soulmate continued, “How did you find me, anyway?”

“I... I was following my compass,” Virgil said.

His soulmate froze. “You were?” He looked down at his own wrist, then back up at Virgil. Virgil pointed down to his as well. As they put their arms together, the two needles connected, and a feeling of calm rushed over the two of them. They looked back into each other’s eyes, smiling.

“I’m Virgil,” he introduced.

“Logan.” He moved closer to Virgil, continuing with his work from before. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Of course. Thank you for helping me, as well.”


End file.
